You're Broken
by Applesredasblood
Summary: Castiel's job was to save the righteous man from Hell, and that was it. But Dean winchester was broken in so many ways, and not just from 35 years exposed to Hell. Just only one day left alone on Earth and he'd be dead, so Castiel hides him in Heaven and heals him instead. Set between Dean going to Hell and Lazarus rising.


"Castiel?" a loud, overpowering voice spoke out, reached all the corners of the quiet garden, Castiel used to think silently.

There were many things to consider. Heaven was in anarchy. If the angels didn't save the Righteous man in time, then Lucifer would be free and no one would be able to stop him. "Zachariah!" Castiel echoed, turning to face his superior. Confusion coloured his face and he tilted his head softly to the side in question "Why are you not searching for the righteous man?"

"We have many Angel's in Hell searching for him, Castiel. The Demons are keeping him hidden from us though." A flicker of annoyance spread over Zachariah's features "But not for long. I'm taking control of procedures from Heaven. With our Father temporarily absent someone need's to keep charge."

Castiel gave a sharp nod, patiently waiting for Zachariah to continue. It was unlikely for him to visit him only to update his knowledge on the search for Dean Winchester.

"Castiel, it has been 35 Hell years and no sign. So we are advancing your duties. You will start searching for the righteous man immediately." Zachariah hesitated before continuing, the annoyed expression returning for a brief moment "Orders from above."

"I do not understand, the younger generation are supposed to stay in Heaven and prepare." Castiel stayed silent awaiting an answer and considered the implications of leaving for Hell. He had never been to Hell before and had never planned on going either.

"Orders from above, Castiel." Zachariah repeated. He seemed almost annoyed. "You, alone, have been chosen to find Dean Winchester. Leave immediately."

Before Castiel could question the 'orders from above' Zachariah disappeared. Orders from above were either from God or one of the highest in charge, like the archangels, Michael and Gabriel. Well, not Gabriel, he had been missing from Heaven for longer then Castiel could remember.

* * *

Instead of going straight to Hell, as he was ordered to do, Castiel landed on Earth.

Dean Winchester would be difficult to find without appropriate background information. It would make his soul easier to detect. But first he needed his vessel, so he could walk Earth undetected by Humans. After acquiring Jimmy Novak he made a few addition stops where Dean's soul was best connected too.

His first stop was to visit Sam Winchester, Dean's brother. The Angels didn't like Sam, It was obvious why and Castiel's visit was all to informing. Sam was in a motel room, with the Demon Ruby and Castiel could sense the strong and very large amount of Demon blood that the boy was burning through.

He examined Dean's things, invisible to all possible on-lookers. Around Sam's room was a few photos of Dean and Sam, at least he had an idea of what Dean looked like. Around Sam's neck was a necklace, something Dean was wearing in all photos. Along with Deans car, the necklace seemed close to him.

Next stop was Bobby Singer, the Winchesters surrogate Father. Bobby was hunting, so Castiel didn't have the need to keep himself hidden. Bobby's home had a cold sense of Loneliness, with Dean dead and Sam very far away, in distance and in mind, Castiel assumed Bobby Singer would be more then happy when Dean was returned to his family.

Castiel's visit to Earth was informing and he could already feel Dean's soul, the essence of it scraped and collected from his things. He just hoped it would be a strong enough beacon to lead him to Dean.

It was time to save Dean Winchester.

* * *

Castiel walked through the flames of Hell and the Demons hard at work as they tortured each of the souls continuously. Angel's didn't get emotional, they never used or needed emotions but walking through Hell, he could feel the disgust for the entire place. It was terrible, unholy.

Every soul for as far as he could see was screaming in pain, as their skin was carved and ripped from their bodies. That was considered normal for the each being, and for its longest remaining residents it was the least painful of the tortures. The Demons were creative. They were always finding new ways to torture the souls of humans for eternity.

Each soul he passed, seeing him as his vessel, but they new exactly what he really was. Castiel gave out a different vibe from the Demons. He brought them peace, even if it was for only a moment.

A presence pulled at the back of his mind, it was different from the others. Castiel zoned into it, so it was the only thing he could see and hear.

Quiet sobs, among the screaming, he could pick out the tears of a human soul, with severe _emotional_ pain, not physical, it wasn't being tortured. That seemed like the best place to start.

He recognised the appearance from the pictures of him and Sam, but it was his soul that stood out the most, damaged, broken which was unfair for a good and innocent man who spent his life saving people and destroying the abominations that walking the Earth.

"Dean Winchester!" Castiel identified, sending fear into each Demon around for miles, including the man himself. He made a point of charging through the Demons that were less then willing to give Dean up, smiting each one that got in his way.

A few Demons scattered, clearing space for Castiel and some continued to fight, by the end, Castiel was left unmarked and dead Demons lay around him. Dean stood only a few feet away from him now, his expression mixed into an odd emotion. Castiel couldn't decide whether it was fear or relief, but from his performance, Castiel would have to guess fear.

Dean clutched the blade he had in his hand. He didn't even had time to question what was going on, it happened so fast. The unusual man approached him, slowly but steadily, he clicked his fingers and the soul that was originally in front of him disappeared.

Dean visibly began to panic, it was time. They were taking him back to the rack, where he was at the start before they gave him the choice to swap roles. He couldn't do that again, not for eternity. "What the hell do you want?" Dean asked violently but his question just lingered in the air as he waited for an unlikely answer "It's not like I like torturing people, it's sick, but we had a deal." Dean snapped "I do this instead of living an eternity on that damn meat rack."

"Dean Winchester." Castiel repeated, now face to face with the frightened man. "The righteous man. Finally-" Before Castiel could finish, Dean drove a rusted blade in to the chest of his vessel. Castiel sighed and mentally apologised to Jimmy. He gripped the blade and pulled it out of his chest "That was unnecessary, Dean." Castiel considered pelting the blade into a nearby Demon, trying to sneak up on him but Dean would only fear him more. He handed the blade back to Dean and smote the Demon behind him before it attempt an attack.

Dean winced at the overbearing white light that filled his cell. "What the- _hell_ on Hell are you?"

Castiel turned to face his accomplishment yet again, half-smiling being glad of his attention "My Name is Castiel. I'm an Angel of the Lord."

Dean wanted more then anything to believe he was lying, if circumstances were different then he would but the guy just freaking killed a Demon in no way he had ever seen before. And after all, if Angels were real then why would they let any of this happen, to all these people, and especially to him when all he ever did was help and save people "I don't believe you, Angel's don't exist." Dean snapped bitterly "So what are you really?"

Castiel tipped his head to the side, this was expected but he hadn't considered a way to deal with it yet. "I'm here to save you." He said simply "and as for believing me, right now you are in a vulnerable state. So, only now, if you look, you will see my wings without being damaged."

"Wings?" Dean scoffed "Okay, well, thanks…_for nothing_. If you're here to send me back to the ring of fire then just do it, don't mess with my head."

Castiel took a few steps closer to Dean, before he could flinch away from the touch, Castiel pressed two fingers to his forehead and stepped back. "Now look!"

Dean snapped his head up to lecture him for doing that without warning, but before any words could leave his mouth, he staggered back at the sight of the two, very large wings. "I- How in hell?"

"Heaven blessed me with these, actually." Castiel corrected.

"Shut up." Dean said instinctively, not entirely sure if Castiel was being Sarcastic or he was really that vague. "You're really an Angel?" Castiel nodded. At first he was uncertain, but Dean reached out cautiously and ran his hand over the surprisingly soft and oddly black Angel's wings. "Why would an Angel want to save me from Hell?" He asked, guarding himself yet again.

"It's a relatively complex reason, but God commanded it. He has work for you, Dean." Castiel attempted smiling kindly but it didn't reach his eyes, Angels were never emotional. "We must leave now, more Demons are on the way. And I'm Sorry."

"Sorry for wha-" Dean was cut short as the Angel clamped his hand round Dean's shoulder. The pain was unbearable, it was as though Castiel was burning his hand right though to the other side of Dean's shoulder. As the blinding spots of pain shot through him, he could swear her heard Castiel say 'Dean Winchester has been saved.' He never actually seen Castiel say it, but he heard him. A white light enveloped them both and Dean could no longer see through any of it, so his squeezed his eyes shut tight until the light started to fade.

* * *

Dean opened his eyes and seen he was in a garden, it was beautiful, compared to 35 years in Hell, anyway. "Where are we?" Dean asked blankly, being too fascinated by the simple things he had been deprived of for to long.

"We're in heaven." Castiel answered. Though his interest was entirely on dean, "How are you feeling?" he asked carefully.

"Much better now I'm out of Hell, thanks by the way." Dean replied, finally turning to Castiel. "I don't think I could have surv-" before he could finish was doubled over in pain "Urgh, what is that." Dean asked desperately, gasping for air.

"Your metal stability is crashing, Dean. You are slowly driving into insanity from a lengthy exposure to Hell, you were in there far to long. Eventually it will kill you." Castiel stated nonchalantly.

He tried to stand Dean up straight but the man was determined to stay doubled over. "That's why I have taken you to Heaven, Dean. I'm personally going to see that you are healed and healthy before setting you back on Earth." Castiel kneeled beside Dean so he could be facing him, then tapped two fingers to his head again.

This time they were in a cabin, with the same garden on the outside. Castiel looked over to Dean who was sleeping on a bed in the corner of the room. Sleeping is best, Castiel thought, so he enhanced Dean's sleep. "It will take a while to heal you, Dean Winchester. You are broken in so many ways."

* * *

**_A/N: So first chapter. Reviews aren't required, but they'll help me make the story better. I'm going to make Hell years the same equivalent to Heaven years, so Dean has about 5 years in Heaven to spare. I may have a side story eventually to break it up a bit with maybe the fallen angels, Anna, Gabriel, Balthazar… or Bobby, Sam…ect let me know what you think? :)_**


End file.
